Factions High School
by booksforbreakfast
Summary: A simple Divergent High fanfic. Tris transfers to Factions High and meets Four, a mysterious junior. What will happen as they get to know each other? No factions.
1. Chapter 1

**Tris POV**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _The alarm clock blares in my ear, signaling the worst day of my life. I brush my hair out of my eyes, sigh, and sit up in my bed. I just got home from visiting my mom in Milan last night, and I am exhausted, but get up anyway.

I make my bed before walking over to my closet to pick out an outfit. My closet is big, reflecting my mother's fortune, the one she earned from designing fashions- that teenagers all over the world wear- and being the CEO of Vogue magazine. Running my fingers over fabrics, I browse through clothes, still in my PJs. I pull out a flowy burgundy short-sleeved shirt, skinny jeans, socks, and brown ankle boots. After discarding my pajamas I get dressed, and put on a necklace that has a sliver flame on it.

After brushing my hair but leaving it down, I walk downstairs into the kitchen where my brother Caleb is already sitting, eating a breakfast of eggs.

"Hey," I say as I sit at the table and start on my own plate. "Nervous?"

Caleb shakes his head. "When am I ever nervous?"

"Um, should I mention the multiple instances when-"

"No, it's fine." He finishes and puts his plate in the sink. "I'm gonna head out."

"Kay, see you at school." He heads out, and I finish my plate, brush my teeth, and after kissing my still-sleeping brother Grayson on the head, I get in my black pick-up with my bag.

I start the car, and head over to Factions High School, trying to focus on driving instead of my growing nerves.

When I get to the school, I park in a parking space next to a motorcycle, and then walk in. I got my schedule in the mail two days ago, so I know what room number I'm going to. I race down the hall to my locker, spin the combo, and open it. I lean against the door, allowing myself a deep breath for the first time today, and look at my schedule.

**1****st****\- Pre- Calculus Room- 203**

**2****nd****-American History Room- 420**

**3****rd****-Honors English 3 Room- 702**

**4****th****-Physics Room-501**

**5****th****\- Lunch**

**6****th****-Psycology 1 Room- 304**

**7****th****\- Music Room- 111**

**8****th****\- Gym Room- 118**

It isn't so bad, and I'm not taking any languages, since I'm fluent in all the ones that the school has to offer, so I don't have to suffer through that. I grab my math binder and notebook and head to class.

The only seat open is by the door, next to a tall, muscular, dark-haired blue-eyed boy. I sit down next to him, put my stuff on my desk, and wait for the bell.

"Hey." I look over at the boy. "I'm Four. Do you have a pencil I can use?"

"Dude, seriously?" I eye him. "It's the first day of school and you didn't bring a pencil?"

"Well, I was kind of using it as an excuse to talk to you." I roll my eyes and hand him a pencil. "What's your name?"

"Tris."

"Cool. Do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?"

"Um…" _Briiiiiiiiiiing! _Saved by the bell. I don't know this Four dude, but I will sit with him at lunch, because he might have nice friends, and I don't know anyone. "Sure." I whisper to him.

He smiles at me as the teacher walks in. "Can I see your schedule?" I pass it to him.

"Hi, I'm Mr. Maxwell. I'm your Pre- Calc teacher. It's the first day, so we're not going to work. I'm going to show you a little slide show about me." I groan inwardly. Why'd I get this teacher? But at least it's not work. Mr. Max starts the slide show, and a note appears on my desk.

_I have all your classes with you except English, physics, and psychology. And seriously? That workload is horrible. _

I write one back. _If I recall, you are taking all hard classes too. _

_ Touché._

_:p_

_See you in AH._

_Kk. _

I look back at the board and zone out for the rest of the class. For History my teacher is Mr. Harrison, and he does the same thing as Mr. Maxwell. Ms. Monroe, my Honors English teacher, has us play an icebreaking game to get to know each other. Physics was boring, and I almost fell asleep.

I walk out of the English room, and find my way to the cafeteria without much trouble. I scan the room, until I see Four standing on a bench, waving both arms in the air. I walk over to him.

"Subtle." I say to him.

"Thanks, I know." He smiles at me. "Can I see your phone?"

"Yeah." I unlock my phone and give it to him. He enters himself as a contact and texts himself.

"There, now you have my number."

"Cool. I'm gonna go get in line for lunch." I start walking towards the lunch line.

"Hey, I'll come with." Four catches up with me.

"Okay. Um, so. Who are the mysterious friends you said I could sit with?" I get a piece of pizza, an apple, and a slice of fantastic-looking cake.

"Um, Shauna, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Will, and Christina. I know you and Christina will be friends." We pay for our food, and I follow him back to his table. It is now filled with people. He sits down and I sit next to him, next to a handsome, dark skinned boy. "Everyone," He says and quiets down the table. "This is Tris. She's a junior and new this year."

"Hi." I lift my hand.

"I'm Uriah," says the boy next to me. "I think we have History Together."

"Yeah." I smile at him.

"My brother Zeke is over there." He points to a boy who is slightly shorter than Uriah, and looks surprisingly like him. "He's dating Shauna, that's Marlene and Lynn, Christina and Will are over there…." He points at the people as he says their names. Looking at the people around me, laughing and talking, I realized that this place won't be so bad after all.

**Revised 7-21-2015**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Thanks you all for the reviews! I loved getting them. I won't ask for reviews before I post the next chapter, but it is still nice to get them! And last time I forgot:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing Divergent series.**

**Tris POV**

I walk to French III, and sit down next to Four and Christina. Christina smiles at me, while I receive a text on my phone.

_Hey, it's Christina. I'm gonna text u, because our teacher is really strict._

_How'd you get my #?_

_ Four ;) _

_ Class is starting._

"_Classe Salut, je suis Mme Blanc, vous êtes coincé avec moi cette année. Je vois que nous avons un nouvel élève." _Hi class, I'm Mrs. Blanc, you're stuck with me this year. I see we have a new student. She looks at me. "_S'il vous plaît se lever et de nous parler de vous._" Please stand up and tell us about yourself. I stand up and all eyes are on me.

"_Mon nom est Tris. J'habite à Chicago. J'ai deux frères, Grayson et Caleb, et un chien, Ranger. Je parle couramment le français, et j'aime la langue. Je vis avec ma mère, et je suis un junior." _My name is Tris. I live in Chicago. I have two brothers, Grayson and Caleb, and one dog, Ranger. I speak fluent French, and I love the language. I live with my mom, and I'm a junior_. _I sit back down. I receive a text from Four.

_Wow! I got kinda lost in translation, but that's cool. _

_ Thanks. _

I turn to the front of the class as Mme Blanc reads the syllabus and explains what we will be doing for the year. I copy the homework (write an autobiography about you in French. But it's turned in on Friday) and she lets us leave ten minutes early. I go to my locker, drop everything off, and then head to my next class, Music. I wait outside the classroom, listening to the sounds of guitar and singing voices. I'm very excited about this class because I love playing piano, guitar, violin, flute, and drums.

Uriah, Christina, and Marlene come up and lean next to me on the wall.

"You're all in this class too?" I ask, and Uriah and Marlene nod.

"Yeah, and Four and Lynn." I nod my head. "Hey, Mar, Shauna, and I are going shopping after school. Do you wanna come?"

"Sure." Mom will be proud that I made a boatload of friends on the first day. "Afterwards do you guys wanna come over to my house?"

"That would be so awesome!" Christina shrieks, and almost breaks my eardrums.

"We would love to." Marlene smiles at me.

The door to the music room opens, and a bunch of happy, chatty kids stream out. When they are all the way out, we go inside. When I walk in, I almost stop in my tracks. The room is big, and since it is on the east side of the school, it faces Lake Michigan. The room has floor to ceiling windows on the side that does, and since we are on the third floor, it gives the illusion that we are floating. Across from the windows, there are, instead of seats, beanbags. A baby grand piano, drum set and various other instruments sit on an upraised section of floor that goes across the room on the side of the room with the window, which I guess serves as a stage. There are black curtains that are pulled back in front of it, and I can't wait to get my hands on those instruments. There's a desk in the corner, where a young teacher is leaning over the desk.

"Wow," I mutter under my breath as I continue in to the room. "This is so cool."

"Oh, I forgot," Uriah says as he settles himself into a beanbag next to Marlene. "You haven't been in here before."

"It is pretty awesome," Marlene agrees. "And Tori is pretty awesome too." I sit in a bean bag in the front row, in front of Mar and next to Christina.

"You call your teacher by her first name?" I ask, because none of my teachers at my old high school did that.

"I want them to." The teacher, Tori, comes over. She is unlike any teacher I have had before. Her hair is multicolored, she has a nose ring, and she seems way too young to be a teacher. "I don't like Ms. Wu. So, you're the new student?"

"Yes, I'm Tris Prior." I stand up and shake her hand.

"Do you play any instruments?"

"Actually, yes I do. I play piano, guitar, drums, violin, and flute. And I sing."

"Very cool. I pair people up according to their musical abilities, so I know just who to pair you with." I smile at her.

"Thank you." Tori smiles at me and goes back to her desk. I sink back into my beanbag, and pull out my phone. I look at the time. We have five minutes until class starts, and Four's still not here. I open messaging and before I can text him, I get another text.

_Hey Trissy._

_Don't call me that. And who is this? _

_Uriah._

_Where'd you get this number? _

_Four._

_Four's been busy then. _

_LOL. __J_

I roll my eyes and type a text to Four. _Where are you? _I just sit there, and chat with Christina. The room fills with people, and class starts, but still no Four. Tori introduces herself and talks a little. Then the door opens, and Four enters. He takes the seat next to me, and look sideways at him. He looks pretty bad. He had a bloody nose, and you can still see it. He also has a black eye. I turn back to Tori, and pay attention.

"Those of you who have had this class before know that every Tuesday we do a thing called Talent Tuesday. This is a day when you will perform in front of the class. It can be a duet, band, solo, anything. Sometimes I will assign groups or partners, and sometimes I will let you do it yourself, and most of the time you can choose the song. But each person will perform." This sounds incredibly fun. "It starts tomorrow." What? People whisper around the class. Tomorrow?

"I will assign you each a partner today. Uriah and Christina, Bruises by Train. Marlene and Shauna, Eyes Open by Taylor Swift. Tris and Four, Rock Me by One Direction…." I smile to myself. I love that song, and I'm happy that I got Four.

"Wanna come to my house after school?" I whisper to Four.

"Yeah, sure." I send a text to Christina saying that I can't go shopping, and then we're dismissed. I go to gym, and all we do is get in our squads and sit around, listening to Mrs. Lauren, our gym teacher, talk about the class.

I go to my locker and get out the two books I'm going to need for tonight. Four stops next to me.

"What's your address?"

"13891 Abnegation Road."

"Hey I live there too!"

"Cool, so just follow me to my house." I walk off and out the door. I dig my keys out of my bag as I walk to my car, and when I get in it I put the keys in the ignition and drive to my house. I unlock the door, and walk in. "Caleb? Are you home?" I hear footsteps approach me from behind and I turn to see….


	3. Chapter 3

**It's snowing in May! Is it just me, or is this wrong? Sorry I haven't updated of late, I've been swamped with homework and end of year stuff and flute. I've also been trying to find time to write my two novels that I'm working on. Oh well. I'm here now. Thanks for the reviews! **

**Four POV**

I follow Tris's black pick-up down the street, in to our neighborhood, and past my house. We go down the street a ways, and then we take a left turn. I've never been down here before. Tris drives up the driveway of a huge house, and parks her car in the garage. I follow her, and I guess she doesn't remember that I'm following her, because she doesn't wait for me as she unlocks the door and steps inside. I park my motorcycle, and follow her in. She's not facing me, and when she hears my footsteps she tenses. She turns around to see me and sighs.

"I thought you were a burglar or something!" She smiles.

"Well, I am many things, but I'm not a thief."

"I don't know you though. For all I know, you could be an axe murderer." She laughs. She has a nice laugh.

"There's always that possibility." I shake my head.

"So," Tris says. "Do you want to get started?"

"Sure."

"Then follow me." Tris puts her bag down by the door and takes off her shoes. I do the same. Then she walks up a large staircase on to a landing. I follow her down a long hallway and into a big square room. The room has those little foam things on the walls **(A/N are those acoustics?)**, a grand piano, two different guitars, a violin, an awesome drum set, a flute and piccolo, and a collection of amps and microphones.

"This is the music room." She says, spreading her arms and walking backwards. "Feel free to play anything that you know how to."

"This is so cool Tris!" I go over to the guitars while she sits at the piano. "Sing something."

Tris wrinkles up her nose. "Are you sure?"

I nod. "Go on." I lean against the wall. "I'm waiting."

"Fine." Tris places her hands on the piano. She starts to play.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all

And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
Say something..."

Her voice is beautiful, and sweeps over me. I really am rendered speechless.

"That was beautiful." I stare at her with wide eyes. "Where did you learn that?"

"My mom paid for many lessons."

"Obviously!" I take a step forward. "You are really good. I play the guitar, piano and drums and I sing a little."

"Cool!" Tris grabs an electric guitar and thrusts it at me. "You go." I reluctantly take it.

"Okay…." I plug it in.

"One way or another I'm gonna find you  
I'm gonna get you, get you, get you, get you  
One way or another I'm gonna win you  
I'm gonna get you, get you, get you, get you

One way or another I'm gonna see you  
I'm gonna meet you, meet you, meet you, meet you  
One day, maybe next week  
I'm gonna meet you, I'm gonna meet you, I'll meet you."

Tris starts playing the drums and chimes in singing.

"I will drive past your house  
And if the lights are all down  
I'll see who's around

LET'S GO

One way or another I'm gonna find you  
I'm gonna get you, get you, get you, get you  
One way or another I'm gonna win you  
I'll get you, I'll get you  
One way or another I'm gonna see you  
I'm gonna meet you, meet you, meet you, meet you  
One day, maybe next week  
I'm gonna meet you, I'll meet you, I'll meet you

And if the lights are all out  
I'll follow your bus downtown  
See who's hanging out

(One, two, three, four)

Na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na

I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight  
I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight  
I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight  
Yeah, teenage kicks right through the night

C'mon

I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight  
I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight  
I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight  
Yeah, teenage kicks right through the night

One way or another I'm gonna see you  
I'm gonna meet you, meet you, meet you, meet you  
One way or another I'm gonna win you  
I'm gonna get you, get you, get you, get you  
(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)  
One way or another I'm gonna see you  
(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)  
I'm gonna meet you, meet you, meet you, meet you  
(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)  
One way or another I'm gonna win you  
(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)  
I'm gonna get you, get you, get you, get you  
(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)  
One way or another I'm gonna see you  
(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)  
I'm gonna meet you, meet you, meet you, meet you  
(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)  
One way or another I'm gonna win you  
(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)  
I wanna get you, get you, get you, get you  
One way or another."

She smiles. "You're good too! Wanna get started?"

"Yeah, sure." I smile at her and I head over to the piano, and then almost stop in my tracks. I like Tris. Shoot. Christina's going to rip me for this.

**Thanks for reading! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can! And sorry for the highlighted music! **

**~BFB**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my gosh, you guys must hate me right now. I am so sorry I haven't updated. I had finals, flute, then I got sick, and now I have end of year stuff. Woohoo. But I'll try to update more often now, because it's summer for me. Cass Szumigala, I am totally putting you in my Fanfic, and thank you for reviewing ****_every single chapter_****. You are seriously the best friend ever (#WonderChild). Everyone, please review and favorite and follow. And, Google Translate is your friend.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, or Harry Potter. :( **

**Tris POV **

"Bye Four." I hold the door open for him, and look at the stars. They're beautiful. Just like Four. God, did I just think that?

"Bye Tris. It sounds good. We'll do great tomorrow." Four is framed by the door. I wring my hands and hope he doesn't pick up on my nervousness.

"Yeah. It sounds good." I smile. "Well, um, see ya!" I smile again. _No, Tris too much smiling. What are you thinking? _I think to myself. Four looks at me weirdly.

"See ya." He turns around and leaves and I close the door. Then, I slump against it. Caleb and Grayson, who've been hiding in their rooms, come down the stairs. Grayson runs towards me and jumps into my arms.

"Hey Grayson! How was your first day of preschool?" I kneel down and look him in his blue, blue eyes. Grayson sticks out his lower lip in a pout.

"It was bad Trissy. I got in trouble." I really want to punish him, but he's so cute.

"Why'd you get in trouble Grayson?" I look around for Caleb's help, but he's in the living room watching football.

"I pushed Ricky." I pick up Grayson.

"Why'd you push Ricky?" I sit on the couch in the entrance room.

"He said something mean about you. I'm sorry Trissy."

I look at Grayson and tilt my head. "Well, I don't think I can punish you for that." I stand up with him on my hip. "Thanks buddy." Grayson gives me a small smile. "Do you wanna have pizza tonight?" Grayson kicks his legs and I put him down.

"PIZZA!" Grayson runs into the other room.

I call for pizza, ready to enjoy a night with my favorite boys.

The following week went fast. Four, Christina, the rest of the gang, and I became fast friends. On Friday, we decided to go shopping. When I say decided, I mean that I was forced. And the boys are not going. Yippee.

I follow Christina, Mar, and Shauna into a store.

"Come on Tris!" Christina says. "Look around, this is fun!"

"I have no intention of buying anything." I look pointedly at Marlene, who already has about two dozen dresses and skirts on her arm.

"But Tris," Shauna comes up to me with a dress. "This would look so beautiful on you." She holds up a dress. I must say, it is beautiful. It is strapless, and the top is jet black that fades to gray, and a skinny white belt pulls it all together.

"It is pretty Shauna, but why would I need it?"

"Homecoming, of course."Christina comes out of a dressing room in a gold strapless dress. "Do you like it?"

"Too flashy." She nods. I tilt my head at her. "And Homecoming is in like, a month."

"It never hurts to be prepared," Marlene says. "And Four would like it." I blush.

"Fine, I'll try it on." I go into the dressing room, and change into it. I have to admit, I do look good. "Fine, you broke me. I'll buy it." I call.

"Cool," Christina calls back. "Show us." I open the door to the room and walk out. "Tris, you look great."

"I'll change, buy it, and then wait for you." I go back and change into my jeans, black combat boots, black tank top, and tan and peach cardigan, and go out. I walk towards the cash register, and spot some cool sunglasses. I buy both things with my black American Express card, and sit on a bench outside the store. After about fifteen minutes they come out.

"Do you guys wanna go see a movie?" Asks Marlene, pointing at the cinema down the hall. "I hear there's a new movie that looks pretty good. It's called The Wonder Child."

Shauna raises her eyebrows. "Um, okay. Why don't we ask the boys to come?"

"Guys," I say. "I can't because I have to babysit Grayson. Caleb has to go to some dork club and Carmen has some shopping, so I have to take him. But, if you guys want, you and the guys could come over to my place and we could watch a different movie." Carmen is our new nanny/cook. Grayson loves her.

"That sounds awesome!" Christina squeals.

"Yeah, I've never seen your house." Says Marlene.

"Sounds fine to me," Shauna shrugs. "I'll text the boys." We walk to my car, and everyone gets in. On the drive to my house, Shauna texts the boys.

I pull into the driveway, and into the garage. We walk into the house, and I give the tour. The last stop is my room, in which Christina stops short.

"Tris! You never told me you had such a cool room!" I guess my room is pretty cool. It's big and rectangular, with windows along the right wall that look on the backyard, along with a door to my small balcony. The windows are window seats. On the left wall, right next to the door to my room, is the door to my big bathroom, on which is a pull up bar that I use regularly. There is a keyboard too. On the far wall is my queen sized black and blue bed and I have plenty of furniture and a chair.

"You guys wanna see my bathroom and closet?" I ask.

"Sure." Christina says. I lead them in. I love my bathroom. It is a soothing blue/green color, with a big shower, a Jacuzzi bath (which Grayson calls a 'chaccuzzi'), and a huge sink and vanity table. A door goes into my walk-in closet. "This is an amazing closet!"

"Yeah. I know." Then the doorbell rings.

Carmen shouts at me in French. _"Votre frère est ici avec Grayson et vous feriez mieux de descendre ici! Nous sommes tous les deux de partir!"_ Then in Spanish. _"No importa, es sólo los amigos. No sea apropiado mientras Grayson está aquí o cuando no lo es!"_

I shout back in French. _"Je sais Carmen, je ne suis pas stupide!"_

_"Je sais, mais ces garçons regarde un peu douteux pour moi!"_

"You're trilingual?" Shauna asks.

"Yes." I run down the stairs with the girls behind me. I open up the door and the boys come in. The girls take them into the living room, but Four stays behind with me. Carmen pats my back and whispers in my ear, "There are guacamole, chips, and cheese in the kitchen. And fruit. Please just watch a movie. I'll be back in an hour. Oh and here's Caleb now. Au revoir." She leaves and Caleb comes down the stairs with Grayson in his arms.

"Here, have fun." He hands Grayson, who is still groggy from his nap, to me.

"Yeah, you have fun at your nerd convention." He narrows his eyes at me.

"It's robotics club."

"Whatever. Bye."

"Bye." He walks out the door. I turn to Four.

"Hey!"  
"Hey, who's this?" Four asks.

"Grayson." I smile down at Grayson, who is starting to fall back asleep. "Let's go put in a movie." I walk into the living room, and see that they already put in the third Harry Potter.

After about half the movie, I sneak into the backyard. Our backyard is huge, which is good for Grayson, because it gives him lots of space to run. There's a pool, a tennis court, a basketball court, and a soccer field, along with a patio and a trampoline. I walk over to the big basket by the house that has all kinds of sports equipment in it. I grab a basketball and start to shoot foul shots.

"Hey." I hear a voice behind me. I turn around to see Four.

"Hi."

"Cool tennis court. Do you play?" He asks.

I roll my eyes. "No, I have a tennis court in the backyard of my house and I don't play."

Four smiles. "Yeah. Are you any good?"

"Are you?"

"Well, I don't know."

"Cool," I smile. "Let's play." I take out two racquets, one blue and black and one yellow and black, and toss the yellow and black one at him.

"You're good." I pant after two matches.

"Thanks. So, answer this question, if you may," Four says. "Why is your mom not around?"

"Um, well she is a famous fashion designer, and she is the owner of French Vogue, so she isn't around a lot. She's often in Milan, or somewhere else around the world. But there are two upsides."

"And those are…." Four smiles at me.

"We have a lot of money, and I can travel the world. When I was younger my mom took me everywhere with her. I've seen the sunrise from every continent." Four looks awed.

"I've never been out of the U.S."

"We'll have to change that soon. See, we also have a private jet. Maybe we'll go to Paris. Euro Disney, Versailles, the Louvre, Eiffel Tower, the works. Would you like that?" Four just nods, wide-eyed.

"When would we go?" He asks tentatively, like this is all a joke.

"Well, we have that four day weekend in a week. We could leave on Friday, come back on Monday." That'll be a lot of work for me, but the smile on Four's face makes it all worth it.

**Hope you liked it! Please review with questions, comments, or concerns. Or with whatever you want. Requests are good too. I need some names for boys and girls, so if you want to review with names, go ahead. PM me anytime!**

**REVIEW!**

**~BFB **


	5. Chapter 5

**They are on the plane to Paris. I don't know Christina's last name, so I made it Howser. This is a bad chapter. I had a major bout of writer's block. The next chapter will probably be about when they are in Paris. **

**Thank you, Cass Szumigala, Livy2019, BOOKWORMSRULE02 (LOVE your name), . .11, and Bellamccollum for your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. **

**Tobias POV **

I look over at Tris, who is asleep in the reclining chair next to mine. She looks adorable in her travelling outfit, a tan sweater, jeans, and Ugg boots. Her head is slumped to the side, and she has her ear buds in. Tris always brings a smile to my face. I hate that she can do that to me, but I love that she distracts me from my fear. She is nice, pretty, giving, and I don't know how to thank her for this trip. _You could always kiss her, _chirps a quiet voice in my head. Why not? No, no, I don't think she likes me back.

I turn to my Macbook Air, on which I'm reading Harry Potter Fanfiction. It is a guilty pleasure of mine, and nobody knows about it, not even Zeke. I am such a nerd really, under the jock covering.

I hear Tris stir, and look up as she rubs her eyes. "Hi." She yawns. "What's up?"

"Nothing," I say, closing my laptop. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yeah, I guess." she shrugs. "I don't sleep super well on airplanes." Then she sits up.

"Okay. So, what are we going to see?" I ask, putting my laptop in my bag.

"Well, I figured today we would go to the Louvre, and then hang out in our hotel room for the night. Tomorrow we'll go to the Eiffel Tower and Notre Dame and the Catacombs, and then the next day we'll go to Versailles and then walk around for a bit. On Monday we'll fly home."

"That sounds… amazing."

"Well." Tris looks out the window. "Paris is pretty amazing. But we're going to hit the ground running, because Paris is ten hours ahead."

"I can handle that." On the nights when Marcus beats me I can't sleep, so I'll stay up all night.

"Cool. But you should really sleep right now."

"Yeah I think I will." I close my eyes and recline back in my chair, and drift off.

**Tris POV**

I open up my Macbook Air, into email. I click on Christina's last email to me, and click on reply.

_To: Christina Howser psychobeautyqueen _

_Frm: Tris Prior totallydauntless _

_Subject: Chris, I need…_

_help. Four barely even talked to me on the way here. What is wrong with me? I must be hideous. _

_Tris_

I open my inbox, and see an email from Grayson.

_To: Tris Prior totallydauntless _

_Frm: Grayson Prior gman _

_Subject: HI_

_DEAR TRISSY. I WNT 2 SAY HELO FROM MEE AND KLEB. KLEB SAYS THAT WE R IN QUIT A PRADIKAMENT. WE AKSEDENTALLY GOT IN A FOOD FIT IN THE KITCHIN AND THAIR ARE SPAGETTI ALL OVER THE WALLS. CARMEN SAYS THAT WE R IN BIG BIG TROBLE. CAN U HELP US? KLEB SAID THAT MAYB U CAN BRIB CARMEN. WHAT IS A BRIB? WHERE ARE YOU? ANAWAY I CANT WAYT TO CEE U. I LOVE YOU SO SO MUCH! _

_LOV UR FAVRIT BRO_

_GRAYSON :) :) :) _

I smile at Grayson's note. He is such an adorable five-year-old. The reason that he can type so well is because we enrolled him in an early learning program. I reply to Grayson.

_To: Grayson Prior gman _

_Frm: Tris Prior totallydauntless _

_Subject: Re: HI_

_Beastie, _

_I miss you too and thank you for emailing me! Tell Caleb that he doesn't have to bribe Carmen because she is employed to us. He should have known that. A bribe is to persuade someone to act in ones favor, typically with money. Hope that clears it up. Right now I am on the plane to Paris with Four. Do you remember him? I can't wait to see you too. I love you even more than you love me! miss miss miss you! I'll Skype you tonight when it is one in Chicago, okay? I love you! _

_Love,_

_Trissy :D :D _

I finish my email and send it, and close my laptop. The captain announces that we are descending, and I look eagerly out the window. I love seeing France from above. It never gets old. I sit my chair up, and wake up Four, who seems oddly tense, and then I look eagerly out the window.

"Should we practice our French?" He asks. I shrug.

"Sure."

"Okay, _quoi de neuf_?" He asks me what's up.

"_Juste voler dans un avion avec un Four nommé quatre qui je pense est le vertige à cause de la façon dont il est saisissant les accoudoirs en ce moment._" And I say back, Just flying in a plane with a boy named Four who I think is afraid of heights because of the way he is gripping the armrests right now.

"You caught me." He shrugs. Then I open my Macbook one last time to see if I have an email. Yes! Christina wrote me back.

_To: Tris Prior totallydauntless _

_Frm: Christina Howser psychobeautyqueen _

_Subject: Tris you are…_

_right you are completely hideous. Completely. In fact, it's good you're so rich otherwise I wouldn't hang out with you. And along with being hideous, you're actually an idiot too to believe that you're hideous. And that I only hang out with you because of your money. Four's afraid of heights is all. THAT is why he's not talkative. I'm sure you both will be chatting it up in France once you land. If you land. Mwahaha. And BTW, I want to go to Italy this summer. Haha JK. But seriously. You keep emailing me during the trip. _

_Love to all, _

_Chris_

Christina's email gives me confidence, and I know what I'm going to do when we land. I'm going to go to the bathroom.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So, have any of you people read The Selection Trilogy? Please review if you have, because I think I'm gonna put up a few one-shots for you. Let me know what you think! And, I was also gonna put up a Harry Potter one-shot. Let me know. And please, review or PM me with questions (I will answer them), comments, suggestions, or ideas, for new fanfics, this fanfic, myself, I don't care. I love those reviews and PMs, so please please please please please review! And if you have tips, I'd love to hear those too! You guys keep me wanting to write, and I always appreciate them. Goodbye my ducklings! REVIEW!**

**~BFB**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so mad at myself for the long wait! I'm sorry if this one isn't very good, it's the end of their trip to Paris, and um….. That's it! So yeah, they've gotten there and it's Sunday. They are leaving tomorrow. In other news, I POSTED A NEW FANFIC. Summary at the bottom. Race ya! Oh BTW she moved from California. **

**Four POV**

Already a few days in to our Paris vacation and I already know that this is the best vacation I have ever had. Of course, one could expect that with Marcus it wouldn't be enjoyable. We've taken vacations to concentration camps, and other miserable places.

"You know, this has been really fun." I say, smiling at Tris across the table at the café we're eating in.

She takes a bite of her quiche, and then responds. "Me too. And you're the first of any of my friends, back in Chicago or from California, that I've ever taken anywhere like this."

"Well, I'm honored. This has been the best vacation ever." I cut off a piece of my croissant. This girl brings out table manners I didn't even know I had!

"I'm sure that's not true." Tris shakes her head. Oh Tris, you have no idea how true it is.

"Seriously, it is. But thank you."

"Trust me, it was _my _pleasure." She pushed away her finished plate. "Ready?"

I nod and she pays the bill. I've paid for some things, but I feel really guilty for having her pay for most of it. I've made up my mind though. I'm gonna ask her out this afternoon when we go to the Eiffel Tower. Probably. If I don't chicken out.

"_Merci beaucoup_!" Tris tells the waiter, and we walk out of the café and along the cobblestone sidewalk together. "So, what haven't we seen? We saw Versailles yesterday instead of today, so I guess we could just walk around and then see the Eiffel Tower before we have to go."

"Yeah," I say, sidestepping to avoid a Parisian man that is talking in rapid fire French on his cell phone. "That sounds fine. So we should probably see the Tower at 1:00."

"Let's walk over now." Suggests Tris. So we meander through the streets, talking about everything and nothing, window shopping, and just enjoying our time.

"Oh, look!" Tris exclaims and pulls me into a store. "I'll be just one second." She walks through the small boutique purposefully while I lean against the wall.

The sale's girl walks up to me. "_Puis-je vous aider_?"

"_Non, merci._" I say, and she nods and walks away. "Wait!" She turns around. "I mean _patienter_!" I walk towards the checkout deck, where there is a beautiful pair of silver, star earrings, sitting open on the counter.

"_Combien sont-ils_?" I gesture to the earrings.

"_11 et 71 centesimo_." She says in a monotone voice. I hand her my money and she gives me my change and the earrings.

"_Merci_." I say, and then go back to my waiting spot.

Tris comes back and shields what she's buying from me, and then checks out. She puts her merch in her bag before I can catch a glimpse, and then joins me at the door. We walk out together.

"Sorry," Tris says while we walk. "I saw something I've been looking for, I had to buy it."

"That's fine." I say. Then, we turn a corner, and I see the Eiffel Tower. "Wow." I've seen it through my window, but it's so much better in real life.

"I know," Tris says from next to me. "It never stops impressing me." We walk forward next to each other, and we stop again.

"Let's take a picture," Tris whispers.

"Okay. Why are we whispering?" I whisper back.

"Gosh dang Four!" She yells jokingly. "I was _trying _to be reverent!" I laugh and shake my head while she laughs. "But seriously, let's take a picture." Tris pulls out her iPhone, and opens the camera. We put our heads together, and she says "Smile".

Through my teeth I say, "Did you take it yet?"

"Crap it's on video!" Tris lowers the phone and taps it. "Okay… Smile!" This time it works, and we take a look.

"Okay, got it," Tris says. She gestures to the Tower. "Wanna go up? We don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, no, I'll go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I nod. "I'm positive."

"Okay," she shrugs.

We walk along the grass together, and talk.

"Do you miss your Mom a lot?" I ask.

"Yeah." She tilts back her head and lets the sun shine on it. "But you get used to it after a while. I just wish Grayson would have a mom around more."

"Yeah, that must be hard." I look over at Tris.

"Eh, its fine." We walk under the Tower, to the entrance. Tris apparently knows someone, so we get in fast. I squeeze my eyes tight as we race to the top in an elevator. We get out quickly, and walk to the edge.

"You okay?" Tris asks and touches my arm. The gesture is sweet, and surprising. I smile down at her.

"Yeah, it's actually beautiful." I look out over the Paris skyline, and build up the courage to say what I have to say. "Hey Tris? Um, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, anything," she says looking up at me.

"Um, well, um, I was just wondering… well you're amazing, and kind and beautiful, and, um, spectacular in every way, and I've been building up the courage to do this for a while now, and…." I run out of words for a second but her eyes on mine give me fuel to keep going. "I wanted to be friends, just to keep us both safe and stuff, but I'm done with that now, and I was wondering. Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Her face breaks into a beautiful smile, and she says, "It's about time." Then she wraps her arms around me.

"Really?" I ask. "You, you said yes?" She nods, and I smile. "So when we get back to the States I can take you out?"

"I would _love_ that." We stand there, arms around each other, looking down on Paris.

**TOBIASTOBIASTOBIASTOBIASTOBIASTOBIASTOBIASTOBIASTOBIASTOBIASTOBIASTOBIAS**

The flight home is uneventful, even with Tris. We get home from the airport, and Tris drops me off at my house. I unlock the front door, so tired and happy I don't notice there is a coat on the coat rack. I haul my luggage upstairs, and open the door to my bedroom.

Marcus is sitting on my bed.

**Yay FourTris! My dad keeps asking about his siblings Five and Six. He obviously hasn't read the book. So my new fanfic Wounded.**

**Summary: "I am wounded. I am strong." Tris Prior lost both parents to the terrible tragedy of 9/11. After moving to Colorado with the Pedrads, she becomes a history teacher. When her collage best friend, Tobias, is employed at her school, she offers to take him in. While discovering romance and facing their past, will they find their strength... in each other?**

**So check it out and review! I love hearing what you think! Goodbye my ducklings! See you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys, 2 reviews?! Pouting over here. Well, I just put up a new chapter of Wounded, check it out! I (hopefully) will get a Pinterest, with the permission of my parents, so I'll let you know. Here it is!**

**Tris POV**

When I get back to the house, I knock, but no one is there. I let myself in, but text Caleb, asking where they are. I run upstairs and set my luggage down, and hear my phone vibrate. I open it to a text.

_Caleb: Hey, we're going to a movie, I let Carmen leave early._

_Tris: K, fine with me. See you soon!_

I toss my phone down on my bed, and start to unpack my bag. I take out the dress I bought in Paris. It is absolutely stunning. It is a one shoulder dress that starts at a dark royal purple that fades to a light purple, then white.

I hang the dress in my closet, and then put the rest of my clothes in my hamper. I put my black suitcase in my closet, and then I take a quick shower.

When I come out, I put on a pair of gray sweats, and a Wicked t-shirt. I let my hair dry around my shoulders, and I walk downstairs, my bare feet silent on the wood floor. I walk into the kitchen, and grab a blueberry muffin from the basket on the counter. I walk into the living room as I nibble my muffin. I sit on our leather sectional, and tuck my feet underneath me. I grab the remote and to turn on the TV, to an old rerun of Psych. I eat my muffin, and hear the doorbell ring. I throw my wrapper away on the way to the front door. When I open it I almost faint.

Four is leaning on the doorframe, but he looks extremely different. His t-shirt, previously white, is ripped to shreds, and bloody. He has a split lip, two black eyes, and a gash across his face.

"Four, oh my lord." He falls into me and I do my best to hold him up. "Oh god, we have to get you to a hospital!"

"No! No, Tris, please, no you CANNOT take me to a hospital!" Four is crying now, and I hurt for him, physically.

"Four, I don't know how to take care of you!"

"Please, Tris, please try." He is half conscience now, and I help him lie down on the soft carpet of my living room.

"Four, let me help you take off your shirt, I need to take a better look at your wounds." Four, who is lying face down on the floor, lifts his torso a tiny bit, but not enough that I can slide it off. I run to the kitchen and grab the scissors and the first aid kit. I am so worried about him, I almost drop them. I get back to him, and almost slide on my knees. I cut the shirt down the back, and ease the back of the shirt off him. I gasp when I see the wounds.

They are obviously whip marks.

"Oh my- Four, who did this to you?!"

"Marcus. Oh GOD!" I start to wrap his wounds with gauze.

"Four, I know this hurts, but I have to wrap this." I try to tie it tight, while not hurting him. I can already see some blood soaking through the gauze though. "Four. I'm going to take you to the hospital."

"Tris…."

"No, Four! We are going!" I grab my phone and put it in my pocket. "I'll bring the car around." Four nods feebly. I go into the mudroom, and I put on my flip flops and grab the keys. I go quickly into the garage and slide into my car. I open the garage door and pull the car to the front door. I open the door, and run to the living room. "Come on." I help him stand up, and we walk slowly to the car. I open the passenger seat for him. Four slumps into it. I hurriedly buckle my seatbelt and pull out of the driveway. We get on our way, and I call Caleb.

"Hey Tris! What's up? I'm on my way home."

"_Caleb, ne allez pas à la maison, je ai besoin que vous veniez à l'hôpital._"

"_Pourquoi?_" He asks why, and I switch to Spanish. Four is almost unconscious, but I don't want him to know what we are talking about.

"_Estoy bastante seguro de que fue azotado. Dice un tipo llamado Marcus hizo. Por favor, sólo por venir!_"

"_Por supuesto, voy a estar allí pronto. Espere a que nosotros en la sala de espera_."

"_Bueno. Te quiero, adiós._" I drive like a mad woman while calling a friend who is a nurse at the hospital. She is expecting us.

I pull into the hospital parking lot, and I help Four to the emergency room. Brooke (the nurse) meets us there.

The next few minutes are a blur. They take Four, and tell me his room number, where he'll be when he's recovering from his (maybe) surgery and stitches. Mean while I wait in the waiting room for Caleb and Grayson.

Five minutes later they arrive. Caleb walks in holding Grayson's hand.

"Tris!" Caleb spots me. He runs up. "What happened?!" He folds me into a hug, and Grayson hugs my knees.

I bury my face in his chest. "I don't know. I was watching TV, and he showed up, all hurt, and so I wrapped his back and took him here."

"Wow, Tris, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. But, he said it was Marcus." I pull back from him. "Caleb, I think that's his dad."

Caleb's eyes go wide. "We'll talk later."

I bend down to Grayson. "Hey bud, how was the movie?"

"It was awesome! And Trissy, look, Caleb got me a coloring book!" He waves it around. "Wow that's great Grayson! Let's go upstairs, and you can color there."

**TRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRIS**

It's about 9:00 now, and I'm walking around the hospital, trying to find a vending machine. Caleb and Grayson are back in Four's room. Grayson's sleeping on the other bed in there, and Caleb is reading. Four is asleep. And along with the dang vending machine, I also have to go downstairs to my car and get a blanket and a book for me.

I take the elevator to the ground floor, and keep my keys in my hand as I walk to the car. I open it, grab my book, and grab the brown blanket I keep in the backseat for Grayson. I lock the car again and walk inside. And now to find that godforsaken vending machine.

I walk into the waiting area, and finally spot a vending machine. On the way, I pass a coffee table with a bunch of magazines on it. I buy some fruit snacks, Twizzlers, and potato chips, and then I start to walk back. But as I pass the table again, a magazine catches my eye.

And it has my face on it.

No one is at the desk, so I grab it and walk briskly to the elevator. When I get to the room, I open the door quietly, as to not disturb Grayson, and now Caleb, who has also fallen asleep. I set the food and stuff down, throw the blanket over Grayson, and sit in my chair. Now I look at the magazine. It's People.

**TRIS PRIOR SPOTTED IN PARIS WITH "MYSTERY BOY" **it proclaims. But it's one of the little things on the side, so it's not "breaking news". I skim through the article, but there's nothing really revealing or anything. Just as I put the magazine down, Four stirs. I move to sit on the edge of his bed.

I push his hair away from his eyes. "Hey."

"Hi." His eyes lock on mine. "What happened?"

"You had to get 20 stitches in your back," I whisper. "Four. Did your father do this to you?"

"Yeah." His voice is feeble. "How long will I be out of school?"

"Until they take the stitches out. And you're staying at my house until then."

"Tris, I can't." His eyes shine with tears. "He'll kill me."

"Not anymore, Four. He's being arrested for child abuse, among other crimes. And I called my mom; she's fine with you staying at my place." Four shakes his head.

"Tris, I can't do that, I can't invade your privacy like that."

"Four, there's no argument. My mom already took care of it."

"Tris I can't thank you enough." He smiles that beautiful half smile. "And don't call me that."

"Call you what?"

"Four."

A smile plays at my lips. "Then what should I call you."

"Tobias."

**Yay! Another chapter up! Boo yah! It's Thanksgiving break here! So, that means I may be posting more frequently this week. What are you guys doing for Thanksgiving? I hope you have a good one! **

**Luv ya! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I was bored, so I decided to write. Check out Wounded, and thank you so much for the response to this fic! I have 35 reviews! I would love to break 40, though I will probably update before you do (hopefully not though!). So read and review!**

**Four POV**

After two more days at the hospital, Tris and I are (finally) heading to her house. Which I guess now _is _home. My back still hurts a little, but the stitches are coming out in two days, which is good. But the one thing that's bothering me is that I still have to figure out when and where to take Tris out.

"So," Tris says, as she cruises along the road. "Do you know any other languages besides French?"

I recline my seat back a little. "Not really. I struggled through a year of Spanish in seventh grade."

"_¿En serio? Así que no tienes idea de lo que estoy diciendo_?" I just shake my head.

"I said I struggled." She rattles off another sentence in Spanish. "Now I get the feeling that you're insulting me!"

"Maybe. Maybe not." She winks at me.

"What about you?" I ask.

"Oh, I speak German, and Italian, and I know one phrase in Dutch." Wow.

"Really? What's the one phrase in Dutch?"

"_Dat kaas stropdas ziet er heerlijk op je._"

"What does that mean?"

"That cheese tie looks delicious on you." I laugh. We pull into her driveway.

She pulls into the garage. "Tris, I have a question." I say.

"Yeah Tobias?" Tris unbuckles and turns toward me.

"Um, so, my dad will be gone for a while?" Tris nods.

"Tobias, you _do not have to worry_." She places her hand on mine. "You are _completely_ safe. Okay?"

I nod. "There's just still that… fear, you know? Like, I've lived in fear for, basically my whole life. And, of course I know that I am safe, but… you know."

"I get it Tobias. More than you think. And there is always that lingering doubt, I know." She grabs my hand. "But trust me, it gets better. And I'm there to help okay?"

"Yeah," I smile. "Thanks."

Tris nods. "Let's go inside."

We walk inside, and Tris settles me on the couch. Apparently me being hurt brings out a maternal instinct in her that makes her feel the need to help me all the time. And I mean _all _the time.

"Do you want any water or something?" Tris sits next to me. "Or do you want to watch TV or something?"

"Tris, I'm fine! Go relax, okay. I promise, I will tell you if I need anything."

"Okay, fine." Tris leans back into the leather couch. "Are you hungry?"

"Tris."

"Fine, fine." She smirks. Grayson appears in the doorway. He holds up her phone.

"Trissy is this yours?" Tris stands up.

"You know it is, you little thief!" She jokes.

"Catch me!" Grayson runs around the couch, and Tris chases him. He darts around the coffee table, but she meets him on the other side and spins him around he curls up and she sets him on the ground. Grayson releases her phone. Tris kneels by his side.

"You know what punishment thieves get?" Asks Tris.

"Kisses?" Answers Grayson hopefully. I smile.

"Nope! Tickles!" Tris starts to tickle Grayson.

"Nooooo!" He says through the laughs. I start to laugh too. Tris stops tickling him.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, kay? I'll be in my room if you need me." I nod.

Grayson climbs next to me. "Do you like my sister?" I laugh.

"Yes I do Grayson."

"Well, she said that she likes you too, but you better be nice to her." Grayson puffs out his small chest.

"You got it buddy. I promise."

"Good. Four, do you like football?"

"I love football." I reach for the remote. "Wanna watch some?"

Grayson bounces next to me. "Yeah!"

**TOBIASTOBIASTOBIASTOBIASTOBIASTOBIASTOBIASTOBIASTOBIASTOBIASTOBIASTOBIAS**

After the football game, Grayson goes to the playroom, and Tris comes and sits next to me.

"Can we go to the mall and get some clothes for you?" Tris is dressed now in a red and black plaid button-down, open, over a black tank top, with jeans and brown combat boots. She looks beautiful. "I mean, you can wear Caleb's, but, I think what he likes is a little different from what you like."

"Sure. And where is Caleb?"

Tris smiles. "He's at school, remember? It's Thursday."

What? "What?"

"We got back on Monday, you spent two days in the hospital, it's Thursday." Wow.

"You're going to school tomorrow right?"

She nods. "But you're not."

"Tris-"

"Ah! It's settled. Carmen's staying with you." She stands. "Get your shoes, I'll bring the car around." I go and get my combat boots on too, and go to the front door. Tris is waiting in the car.

"Get in loser, we're going shopping."

"What?" I say as I get in the car.

"You and I are watching Mean Girls together. Soon."

I roll my eyes. "Definitely. Can't wait for that."

The drive goes quickly, and since it's a school day, there are only middle aged parents here. WE head straight to Aeropostale.

"Find something you like. Then find me when you're done."

I grab some jeans, and t-shirts, and button-downs, and make sure they fit. Then I go find Tris. She is holding a white and black sweater, a white shirt, and a denim shirt.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Yeah. After this, let's eat, and then we can look at some other places."

"Sounds good." She pays (I _have_ to get a job) and we walk with our bags to the food court. We get lunch from the Panda Express, and then sit at a table.

We both dig in, and I ask, "Tris, will you go to homecoming with me?"

Tris looks up at me. "Really? You're asking me? I mean of course, yes, I'd love to!"

I'm shocked. "Why wouldn't I be asking you Tris?"

"Because you could have any girl in the entire school, and you ask _me_."

"To be truthful, all those girls are awful. You're the only one I'd ever want to go with."

She smiles. "Thanks." We eat some more.

"Tris. Earlier, you said you understood better than I thought. Why do you say that?"

She takes a deep breath. "My mom was killed in front of me when I was seven years old."

**Who has updated 3 (!) chapters this week? This girl! Yay! Hope you enjoy! You guys should really review. Oh! I just played Monopoly with my family. I won. Boo yah! **

**Luv ya! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! I updated Wounded, so read!**

**Tris POV**

His fork drops. "Your, but Natalie… Grayson…."

"Relax Tobias," I say. "I'll tell you." I lean back in my seat. "Okay. My _real_ mom was killed in a shooting."

Tobias's eyes widen. "What?"

"You heard me."

"Tris, I am so sorry."

"It's okay. I guess I'm kind of over it." I take a bite of chicken.

"You're not just over your mother dying. Much less in _front_ of you."

He's right. I will probably never be over that. "Yeah. She was… pretty great. Then Dad remarried. But, I like my mom. And of course I love Grayson."

"But…."

"Yeah."

"Where is your dad?"

"He's overseas. Deployed."

"Oh. Wow."

I smile. "This keeps getting worse doesn't it?"

**TRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRIS**

Thursday goes quickly, and on Friday Tobias comes to school with me. Everything goes pretty fast, and I walk from Physics to the lunchroom. I walk through the lunch line quickly, grabbing mac 'n cheese and applesauce. I sit down at my normal table with my friends.

I'm listening to a joke Uriah's telling us when Caleb comes up to me.

"Hey!" I say, making room for him. "What's up?"

Caleb holds up a paper. "You forgot your French assignment. I thought I'd-" And that's when we hear the first shot.

There are screams. We turn to the doors. Peter and Al stand there.

With guns.

"Oh my Lord." Caleb breathes.

I clutch Caleb's arm and Tobias's hand. More shots ring out, and Tobias pulls me up. We try to run and in the mob of people, I trip. Pain shoots up my ankle.

"Tobias." I whimper and I look around for him. His terrified face appears in the crowd. He pulls me up, and without a word, we run. Bodies fall around us, and in a flurry of motions, we end up in a janitors closet.

Tobias hugs me close. "I thought you were shot." He whispers.

We sit on a bench together, and he holds me close. Then I have a horrific thought.

"Oh my god. Caleb."

I hoist myself off the bench but Tobias pulls me down. He doesn't have to give an explanation. I am silent, and the only sound is of our heavy breathing.

After ten minutes of silence, Tobias speaks in a whisper. "Wow."

"You always hear about these things on the news and never think it would happen to you."

"But here we are."

"But here we are." I repeat. There is silence. "Did you know Peter or Al?"

"Their reputations."

"…"

"…"

"He asked me out to lunch. Al did."

"When?"

"Yesterday. When you weren't there."

"Peter was on my little league team."

"What?"

"He was the worst player."

"That can't possibly be-"

"People hold grudges." He whispers quietly.

"Not like that. Not to come into the cafeteria and slaughter people like _that_."

"…"

"…"

"Did you know Peter?"

"He was my partner in Physics."

"…"

"He was always so… bitter. Especially today."

"…"

"…"

"I'm scared Toby."

"Me too."

"It's been ten minutes. Do you think we can leave?"

Tobias reaches for the door, and then pulls his hand back. "My hand won't stop shaking."

"…"

"…"

Then I hear footsteps. And people calling to each other. Police.

Tobias and I open the door. There are many people in the hallway. I push past them.

"Caleb! Caleb!" I make my way, limping, to the parking lot. There are so many ambulances, and I search for him through the sea of commotion. Then I see him. Being loaded into an ambulance. I hurry over to him.

He is unconscious.

**TRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRIS**

I sit in Caleb's hospital room, waiting for Tobias and Grayson. My ankle is propped up in an ACE bandage covered by ice. I refused to leave Caleb's side, even to get an x-ray.

The doors open, and I look up, expecting Tobias.

But it's not.

It's my mom.

"Mom?"

"Tris." She hurries to hug me. "How are you?"

"God, mom, it was so scary." She pulls me into her arms.

"Oh baby. I came as soon as I heard."

Tobias opens the door with Grayson. His face lights up. "Mommy!"

"Tris," Tobias says. "They want you for an x-ray now."

I look at Mom.

"Tris, go." She shoos me off.

The x-ray shows that my foot is broken, but instead of a cast they give me a boot and crutches.

After that Tobias takes me and Grayson home. He falls asleep right away, but Tobias and I stay up watching TV in my room.

"How many people died?"

Tobias pauses the TV. "Do you really want to know?"

"_Yes_."

"Thirteen."

Thirteen. Thirteen innocent people died because of two teenage boys and their murderous whims. "What about Peter?"

"Shot himself in the head."

I take a shaky breath. "And Al."

"Arrested."

"Wow."

Tobias stands up. "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight Tobias."

I fall asleep quickly.

_Tobias pulls me into the janitors closet, and when I turn to him it is not Tobias. It is Peter. He holds a gun to my head and brings me out of the closet and into the cafeteria. There is Grayson. Tobias. Mom. Dad. Caleb. Uriah. Zeke. Christina. He walks down the row. Shooting. Shooting. Shoot-_

A person holds me by the shoulders. I kick and punch.

"Tris, Tris, its Tobias." He pulls my head into his chest to stop my flailing.

I'm breathing heavy. "Grayson… is he okay."

"Grayson is asleep."

"Where's Caleb?"

Tobias wraps me in his arms. "He and your mom are at the hospital."

I start to sob in his arms.

"Tris," he says. "Go to sleep."

"You'll stay?"

"Always."

**TRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRIS**

I wake up to Grayson jumping on my bed.

"Hey buddy," I say, rolling over. "What's up?"

"I know you were having twoble sleeping last night." He grins. "So I brought you Charlie Fitzgerald!" Charlie Fitzgerald is a stuffed tiger that helps him sleep.

I take Charlie Fitzgerald and set him on my pillow. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Trissy," He sits cross legged. "I love you."

"And I love you."

"Can we go see Caleb now?"

I grab my boot from the floor. "Sure. Let me get changed."

He leaves and I get changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Tobias dives Grayson and I to the hospital. When I crutch up to his room, I see that he is awake.

"Hi Caleb," I say. "How are you?"

"Oh, you know," he says jokingly. "Just that I got shot in the arm."

**Well, hope you enjoyed! Reviews make me happy! **

**Luv ya! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Guys, thank you for the response on the last chapter. I am sorry for the grammar mistakes last chapter. IT'S NUMBER TEN! Thank you so much for the positive feedback on this story! **

**Tobias POV**

Christina's sister died in the shooting.

Tris is completely torn up about it, and even though she doesn't cry, at least in front of us. I've heard her in her room, sobbing. It takes most of my willpower to not burst in there and hold her in my arms. I hate this.

Tris, Mrs. Prior, Grayson, Caleb, and I sit at the round dinner table. Everyone is silent.

"So I was wondering," Mrs. Prior says, spearing a piece of broccoli. "Where you all would like to go for Thanksgiving break."

"HAWAII!" Grayson yells, smiling. I grin at him, and Caleb and I both nod.

"What do you think Tris?" I ask, looking at her.

She shrugs, and doesn't look up from her chicken. "I wanna stay here," she whispers.

"Why is that Tris?" Mrs. Prior inquires. "You love Hawaii."

"I need to be here for Chris."

"Tris, honey, you can't let this stop you from doing things you like." Caleb and I send a look at each other, both knowing where this is going.

"Oh, yeah you're right mom," Tris stands. "I can't let a school shooting, which I watched happen, get in the way of _your_ vacation."

"Tris." Caleb says warningly.

Mrs. Prior speaks. "This just shows me that you should go to a therapist."

"Are you kidding me?!" Tris shouts. "You think _I _should go to a therapist! How about you?! You are so self-centered that you can't that your daughter's life is falling apart in front of you! I don't give a crap where you're going for your stupid Thanksgiving break, because I'm. Not. Going." She hobbles off with her crutches.

"Beatrice Marie Prior you get back down here this instant!" Mrs. Prior yells, and music swells from Tris's room.

"Mom, let her go," Caleb says. "Tobias will talk to her." He looks my way.

"Me?" I ask. "Okay."

I stand up and excuse myself from the table. I walk quietly up the stairs, and stand outside Tris's door.

"Tris?" I knock.

"Go away!" is her strangled reply. I let myself in. Tris's tear stained face stares at me from her couch.

"I said GO AWAY!" She yells at me. "Leave me ALONE!" I close the door behind me and shut off her music.

She sits up. "What is your PROBLEM?" She screams, tears dripping down her face. "I said LEAVE!"

"You don't want me to leave," I say, walking toward her. "I know."

"Yes I do." I still walk forward. "I will hit you with these crutches."

"No, you won't," I say and sit down next to her.

"Fine. I probably won't. I guess you know me better than I know myself, but I guess _everyone_ does these days." She leans back, and tears stream down her face.

I pull her into my arms. "Hey, we just wanna help you."

"Nothing can help," she whispers, and I lean towards her. "Except maybe you." She closes her eyes, and I guide my lips down to hers. Just as we are about to touch, there is a knock at the door. We both jump.

"It's Caleb," he yells. I stand up to let him in.

He walks past me. "Tris, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she sighs. "Can you leave me and Tobias alone please?"

He eyes me. "Yeah, one second." Caleb leads me out the door.

"I trust you with my sister," he says. "Just, please, be good to her."

"I will." I go back into her room and sit next to her.

"Where were we?" she asks, putting her arms around me. Our faces are close, but then we hear a playful scream from Grayson.

"You know what?" She asks. "I know a place that is nice and quiet." I follow her out to the balcony, where she points to the roof.

"Up there?" I ask.

"Yup." I climb up next to her, then sit next to her. She pulls me close, but I interrupt.

"Tris, I don't want to take advantage of you."

She pulls me close again. "I don't care."

It takes all my willpower to push her away. "I do. You're hurting right now."

"You can make that better." I try to control myself. "I want us to be together."

"I'm sorry." I slide down the roof. "Not yet."

I walk inside and to my room. God, this is harder than I thought. I never thought I would do that. I want her to be my girlfriend. Really. But she's having a hard time. Soon, I fall asleep.

I wake up to screaming. I rush to Tris's room.

"Tobias!" She screams. "Tobias!"

"Tris, I'm right here," I say as I hug her in my arms and kiss her cheek. She opens her eyes and looks at me.

"I was just kidding. I need to get as far away from here as possible."

**TOBIASTOBIASTOBIASTOBIASTOBIASTOBIAS**

***Two weeks later***

Tris and I step off the plane and into the terminal. Her mother declared an emergency trip to their Hawaiian time share for Tris's well being. We don't have school for another week or two because of the shooting.

Tris looks at me and chews her lip. "I feel bad about this." We follow her family to the car.

"I know Tris, but this'll be good for you, you know?"

She shrugs. "I guess."

I help her into the car and slide in next to her. The car starts moving, and I roll down the window and inhale the Oahu air. Tris already seems at peace, and I know she's itching to get into the ocean.

"You know I've never been to Hawaii before."

Her face lights up. "Really? I totally get to be your tour guide. We can go paddle boarding, and get shave ice, and go surfing, and go to Bellows Beach, and-"

"Tris, you don't have to do that." I look into her eyes.

She laughs. "It's no problem. It'll be so fun. Hey, we're here!"

I look out the window to a little house right on the beach. "This is awesome."

Tris grins at me. "I know. Let's go!" She follows Grayson out of the car, and I help Caleb bring the luggage in. Tris takes her bag from me.

"I'll show you your room." We walk upstairs, and I enter a big room with a view of a pool.

"No way!" I look at Tris, who is leaning on the dresser. "You have a pool too?"

She nods. "A little excessive if you ask me."

"It's awesome."

"I can actually go swimming now too!" Tris exclaims, gesturing to her bare foot. The doctor cleared her before we left, saying that it was all healed.

"Wanna go to the beach?" I ask as she walks towards me.

"Yeah, that'd be fun." I pull her into a hug, and then look down at her. God, what she does to me.

We lean in, and then Grayson yells "Beach time".

"God," I say. "You should go get dressed."

"Yeah," she says, walking out of the room. "See you soon!"

I change into a pair of black swim trunks, and grab my flip flops and sunglasses. I eye the button down shirt I brought, just in case Tris and I go out. Ever since Paris, I've been wanting to.

I snag a beach towel out of the linen closet in my adjacent bathroom and walk downstairs where I see Caleb talking to Mrs. Prior in the kitchen.

"They're outside," Mrs. Prior kindly says to me. "We'll be out soon."

"Thanks," I call, and then walk outside. The pool is big, but I skirt around it to open the gate to the beach. I see Tris waist deep in the water with Grayson, pushing him and his boogie board into the oncoming wave. He starts riding, and she cheers and throws her arms up.

"Go Grayson!" I yell, and he looks up and waves. That unbalances him, and he tips off the boogie board and into the water. I drop my stuff on the sand, and jog over to the water's edge.

Bending down to grab his blue board, I see him laughing as he comes up from under the water.

"Can I do that again?" I hear him ask Tris, and she laughs and picks him up.

**TOBIASTOBIASTOBIASTOBIASTOBIASTOBIAS**

"Hey," I say to Tris as we are walking home from the ocean. "Do you want to go out tonight? Just you and me?"

She looks up at me and smiles. "I'd love that."

I smile. "Great. Wanna get going at around…" I look at the clock as we step inside. "Five?"

Tris nods. "That sounds good." We head our separate ways, and I pump my fist when I get to my bedroom.

"Yes yes yes yes _yes_." I dance around, then realize. "I only have thirty minutes!" I quickly take a shower, and then slide on a pair of khaki shorts, a white t-shirt, and the button down. I dry my hair with my towel, and then brush my teeth and try to contain my hair.

Heading downstairs, I sit next to Grayson, who is sitting on the couch, still in his swim trunks, watching Spongebob.

"Hey buddy," I say, stretching out next to him.

Grayson barely tears his eyes away from the TV. "Hi Tobias."

"Did you have fun at the beach?"

"Yeah!"

I hear footsteps down the stairs, and whatever Grayson says next I don't hear; I'm looking at Tris. She is wearing a white sundress with a jean jacket over it, and has sandals on her feet. Her hair is in a beautiful French braid, and aviators are perched on her head. She looks beautiful, but it isn't just the clothes. She radiates peace and relaxation, and beauty. I've never seen someone as radiant as her.

I walk up to her, and take her hand. "You look beautiful." I murmur, and she shivers.

"Thanks. You look very handsome." She looks over her shoulder. "Mom, we're leaving!"

I lead her out the door, to the car. I open the door for her, and then go around to the other side. When we pull out of the driveway, she turns on the radio.

"If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses," she sings.

"You're… amazing." I say to her.

I see Tris cock her head at me from the corner of my eye and I continue. "I mean, you are so beautiful, and smart, and brave, and loving, and I just… like you a lot."

She smiles. "Thank you. Thanks. It's just… I'm having a hard time right now. You know?"

"I understand Tris. Really," I say as I turn into the parking lot of a restaurant. "You can tell me anything. You know that right? I know you have Christina to talk to, but, I'm there." I stop the car and walk around to open her door.

"I know," she says, as she hops out of the car. "I appreciate it."

I lock the car, and we walk inside the restaurant. "Table for two," I say to the waiter. He leads us to the table.

I pull Tris's chair out for her as the waiter gives us the menus and tells us someone will be with us soon.

"The thing is," Tris says, fingering her menu. "I've never been in a relationship before. And I'm not good at small talk."

I take her hand. "But I don't want small talk. I want you to text me, without saying hello, and tell me why you are so angry with your brothers. Tell me why you have a scar shaped like Europe on the side of your neck. Talk to me for hours about the time you spent the summer at your grandmother's house that one summer. Call me from your room when I'm half asleep and tell me why you believe in God. Tell me about the one time you saw your dad cry. Go on for hours about things that might not seem important because I _promise_ that I'll be hanging on to every single word you say. I don't want someone who talks about the weather Tris."

"I have so many problems."

I look at her eyes. "I don't care how many problems you have. Because I want all of you, and that includes all of your bad moments, and good ones."

"That," she pauses. "That is the most amazing and romantic thing anyone has ever said to me. And all I can think to say is, right back atcha."

This makes us both dissolve into laughter, and we are still laughing when the waiter comes up.

"Hi, my name is Ryan, and I'll be your waiter for this evening. Can I start you off with some drinks?"

"I'll have a lemonade," Tris says, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes. "Thanks."

"Make that two," I say when he turns to me. "Thanks."

He goes off, and Tris looks at me. "But seriously, thank you."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for," I reply. "Let's see what we want so we'll be ready when he comes back."

We spend the rest of dinner chatting and laughing so hard that a table near us asks to be moved. After, we go for a walk on the beach.

I put my arm around her as we walk down the sand. "Yeah, I swear, Uriah has actually said that."

"Hmm," Tris says, tilting her head up to think. "Oh, that one day that you were gone, it was crazy tie day. So, I picked Uriah up, and we got into the car, and I was like what are you wearing? Because he had on tie dye pants, a tie dye shirt, tie die socks, and I'm pretty sure he was wearing, like, tie dye underwear. But anyway, so he said, what? Isn't it crazy tie dye day? And I was like, no, it's crazy tie day, and locked the car and drove to school." We laugh.

"I can't believe I missed that!" I laugh and shake my head. "That is completely Uriah."

Tris smiles. "I know!"

We swirl our feet around in the water for a while, and then Tris speaks.

"The only time I saw my dad cry was at my mom's funeral." She pauses. "I believe in God because… well, I was raised Christian, but I think that I do because… how could any of this," she says, gesturing around her. "Happen without Him? I have a scar shaped like Europe on the side of my neck because one time I was racing up a climbing tree with Caleb, who dared me, and I slipped and scratched myself really bad."

I laugh. "That sounds like you."

"The only time the boys really annoy me is when they take my stuff. I guess that's my biggest pet peeve."

I look down at her, and I can't help myself. I lean down and kiss her. She seems surprised at first, but then wraps her eyes around my neck and kisses me back. It is beautiful, and sweet, and I am falling for this girl so, so hard.

We both break away at the same time, and rest our foreheads against each other.

"Thank you," she whispers.

"Oh, trust me, it wasn't a burden to do that."

"No," she smiles. "I mean just for being there for me."

"As long as I can, I will be there."

And then she's too adorable for me to not kiss her again.

**I hope you liked that one! It was 2645 words! They finally kissed!**

**Luv ya! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey y'all! Sorry I've been gone, I am almost done with the school year, so *hopefully* more updates in the summer. My stupid laptop broke when I was a quarter through this chapter, so I had to start over. ****L**

**Tris POV**

***2 weeks later***

"Don't you think that it's boring how people talk, making smart with their words again, well I'm bored." I glance over at Tobias, whose nimble fingers pluck the strings of his guitar. He gives me a wink and a nod, and I clutch the microphone tighter. "Because I'm doing this for the thrill of it, killin' it, never not chasing a million things I want. And I am only as young as the minute is full of it, getting pumped up from the little bright things I bought. But I know they'll never own me."

Tobias chimes in, singing with me. "Yeah, baby be the class clown I'll be the beauty queen in tears, it's a new art form showing people how little we care. We're so happy, even when we're smilin' out of fear let's go down to the tennis court, and talk it up like yeah." Soon the song is finished, and Tobias and I sit back down in the class.

"That was good," Christina whispers as she elbows me. I smile, and take in her gaunt appearance. She has dark circles under her eyes, and she has gotten thinner since her sister's death, but she's still the same old Christina. Or at least she tries to be.

I turn back to Tori as she takes the stage. "Thanks guys, have a good weekend!" Tobias and I say good-bye to Tori as we leave the class hand in hand. We stop at our lockers before heading to gym, to get our homework.

"What do you want to do after school?" Tobias asks as we walk down the hall.

I shrug. "I dunno. You wanna watch Sherlock?"

Tobias smiles. "That sounds good." He won't admit it, but he loves Sherlock as much as I do.

We go our separate ways when we get to the locker rooms, and I put on my blue Factions High School t-shirt and my black shorts and Nikes.

The freezing air conditioning wraps around me like a vice as soon as I walk into the gym. It is always so freezing in our gym, and I cross my arms trying to ward off the chill. A warm sweatshirt envelopes me, and I smile gratefully at Tobias who put it around my shoulders.

"You're the best," I whisper to avoid the wrath of our gym teacher, Ms. Kent. I slide my arms into the sleeves of the black sweatshirt and remind myself that there is only about thirty-five minutes left of school.

Ms. Kent announces that it's time for us to run the mile as a warm up. I roll my eyes at Tobias. Even though I'm a decent runner, I really dislike the mile. Since it's a rainy day out, we have to do a certain number of laps around the gym. I fall in step with Tobias, and we frantically chase each other around the edge of the gym, trying to beat each other. Eventually I win, but only by a millisecond. I walk another lap with Tobias, slowly regaining my breath. Soon, Ms. Kent calls us all over to sit in front of her.

"Class, today we will be playing boys versus girls kickball…" she continues to explain while I lean over to Tobias.

"You are so going down," I whisper.

"Ms. Prior!" My head snaps up to Ms. Kent's freezing glare. "Would you like to share what you were just whispering to Mr. Eaton?"

"Of course Ms. Kent, I'd be happy to." I shoot a sickly sweet smile her way. "I was just bringing it to Four's attention that the girls are going completely demolish the boys." All the girls cheer, and I hear a few shouts of "she wasn't ready". I frankly don't even know what that means.

Ms. Kent's scowl sends the class in to silence again. "Don't do it again Ms. Prior." I nod solemnly.

The game commences, and it helps pass the time until class is over, and I quickly change into my clothes, and meet Tobias outside the locker rooms. We head through the school to get to the student parking lot. The rain has turned into a flurry of snow, and we battle our way through it to get to the car. Tobias opens the door for me and takes my bag as I get into the car. He puts our bags in the backseat of the car, and as soon as he puts the keys in, I turn up the heat super high.

My relationship with Tobias is very different than the short ones I have had in the past. He doesn't get possessive or jealous, and understands that I do have friends that are guys, and has complete trust in me, as I do in him. He is always polite with me, and pulls out chair and opens doors for me without treating me like I'm incompetent. I even let him drive me places, which is unusual, because I barely let Caleb in the driver's seat. He's definitely the best boyfriend I've ever had.

Tobias holds my hand as we pull off of school property. "How was your day?"

I laugh. "You have almost every class with me."

"Yeah, but you're more guarded at school. I can't tell what you're thinking at school, if you are happy or sad."

"I had a pretty good day, I guess," I say, leaning back in my seat.

"You guess?"

"It's hard seeing Christina like that."

"You're helping her though, just being there for her."

"I wish I could do more."

"There's not much you can do."

"I guess." We ride in silence for a while, until I plug my phone into the car and turn on Spotify. Birdy's People Help the People turns on, and we listen to the music in silence until we get to the house. I grab my phone and bag, and drop it in the mudroom.

"I'll get a snack, will you turn it on?" I ask, heading to the kitchen. I grab a tub of yogurt-covered pretzels, and walk into the living room, where Tobias has _The Reichenbach Falls_ ready to play. I plop down next to him, and he puts his arm around me and kisses my forehead.

"Where's Caleb?" He asks, his finger hovering over the play button.

I pick up a pretzel. "He's at robotics club for the next hour, possibly longer, because he likes to stay late. Why?"

"Because that means I can do this," Tobias says, and captures my lips with his. His strong hands cup my face, and my fingers play with the hair at the nape of his neck. We kiss for a few minutes, until I regain enough state of mind to lightly push him away.

"What?" He asks, looking at me and caressing my cheek with his thumb.

"We shouldn't do this," I say, as I look in to his blue eyes.

"Fine," he says playfully. "But just one more." He kisses me tenderly again, and then we pull away. He presses play on the remote. His fingers play with my blonde waves as I lean my head on his shoulder. We stay that way for a long time.

**TRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRIS**

An hour and a half and a (regrettably) empty pretzel bowl later, we finish the show.

"I can't even believe that just happened," Tobias says to me, but unable to hide his smile. "That was insane."

I have not even regained my ability to speak, rendering me with only the ability to smile like a maniac. Then I realize, although Caleb came home fifteen minutes ago, Mom and Grayson should be home by now. I pull out my phone, noticing there is a text from my mom.

_Was at a doctors apt. with Grayson. Will be home soon. _

_K, love you! _I text back, not thinking much of it, and I look at Tobias, who is searching for crumbs in the pretzel bowl.

I elbow him. "My mom's gonna be home soon."

"Okay," he says, stretching. "I wish we could watch another episode."

"The feeling is mutual, but we can just hang out here until they get back and we can have dinner."

Tobias nods. "Sounds good. Want to play Xbox?"

"Sure."

We spend the next half hour playing video games that will probably rot our brains, until I hear Mom and Grayson get home.

"Hey mom," I say, coming up and giving her a hug. I notice that she looks gaunt and stressed. "What's up?"

"We all have to talk after dinner," she says, shortly. Oh no.

Dinner is fast, Grayson talking about his day over tomato soup. After dinner, my mom sends him up to his room to get ready for bed.

"Guys," she calls us over to where she is still sitting at the kitchen table. "We have to talk about something."

We all congregate around her, Caleb to my left, and Tobias behind me resting his hands on my shoulders.

"I've been noticing strange things with Grayson," she says, wringing her hands. I twist the ring that resides on my right ring finger, a nervous habit. This is bad. "He's been having pain in his joints, and stomach, having nosebleeds frequently, and a bad appetite and been really tired, which of course is not normal for Grayson. So, we saw his doctor who told us to have a scan done. That's where we were today." Oh my god. "Grayson has leukemia."

My world goes crashing down. Tobias's grip on my shoulders tightens, and Caleb makes a small choking sound as he sinks into a chair.

Mom takes a deep breath. "And it's terminal."

My hands cover my mouth. Oh my god.

"Terminal, as in, he won't be cured?" Caleb voices his question, eyes watering.

Mom nods. "Yes."

An unwanted tear slips from my eye. My poor four year old brother.

"Are you going to do chemo?" Tobias asks, wrapping his arms around me.

"We're going to try."

A guttural sound escapes from my throat. "I need to go to my room." I run out of there as quickly as possible. I know I should be there with my mom and brother, but I can't right know. On the way to my room, I pass Grayson's and catch a glimpse of my sweet brother playing with his toys on top of his bed.

This makes me sob harder as I run to my room, close the door, and collapse on my knees by my bed. I clasp my hands, and tears streaming down my face, I start to play.

"Dear God, please, please, _please_ help me. Grayson can't die. He deserves to live, please, let him live, oh dear lord, please let him live."

**There you have it folks! Hope you enjoy. I just read The Heir, and I would totally recommend it. Review please, tell me how you feel! **

**Luv ya! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! I was bored, so I thought I'd update. **

**In this chapter I thought that it would be more beneficial to the story if it was Tris's point of view in this chapter, and so I probably won't be doing every other chapter in Tris and Tobias's POV for a while. **

**Cheers!**

**Tris POV**

The next morning, for the first time in a year, I go to church.

I pull on a blue skirt and a long sleeved white shirt, and curl my hair. After pulling on a pair of black pumps, I grab my purse, shoving my phone, wallet, and keys inside it. Mom and Grayson went to an appointment early, and the boys are still asleep, so I have no trouble sneaking out of the house to go to the morning service of a church nearby. By eight fifteen I'm in the parking lot, and walking into the back of the church quietly. I sit in the back pew, and open the prayer book to the page where they were.

An hour later I feel much better. I say hi to the pastor before walking out of the church to my car. As I open the door I turn on my phone, and it dings about twenty time, all texts from Tobias and Caleb wondering where I am. Instead of replying, I pull my car out of the parking lot and drive to our local diner.

The bell above the door rings as I enter the homey restaurant, and warmth envelopes me. I've been here a couple of times before, with Tobias and Christina, and I really love the place.

The smell of pancakes and pie is almost overwhelming as the host leads me to a small table for two in the corner. The teenage boy, who seems a year or two younger than me, looks bored to death as he hands me a worn menu and slouches away. That reminds me that I should probably get a job. I used to have one before we moved, at a little boutique in the mall, but I'd like to do something different.

When the host comes back to take my order, I order a slice of apple pie and a coffee, and then go back to reading on my phone.

"Tris!" Someone yells from the door. I look up, and see Christina watching me.

I wave her over, and she sits across from me. "Hey Chris."

"Hi! I didn't know you'd be here."

I smirk. "Neither did I." We chat for a little while longer before I ask, "Can I tell you something?"

"Anything." Christina looks at me from across the table.

"Um..." The words stick in my throat. "We just found out. Grayson has leukemia."

Christina's hands rise to her mouth. "Oh my God."

I nod. "I know." I spend about more two hours at the diner with Christina, during which we consume enough food to give two truckers heart attacks. After leaving Chris and our food fest, I head back home. When I silently walk in the mudroom door, I find Caleb and Tobias standing there, waiting for me.

I smile at them. "Hey guys." I take off my shoes and try to walk past them. Caleb blocks me.

"Where were you?" He asks, raising his eyebrows at me. "And why are you all dressed up?"

"None of your business." I try to push past him again, but Caleb doesn't let me. "Let me through."

"No."

"Fine, then I'll just go through the front door," I say, walking out and closing the door behind me. I hear them rush to the front, and then I slip back inside and up to my room.

I close and lock the door, and then take off my clothes and throw them in the hamper. Then I grab a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and sweatshirt, and put those on. Just as I finish, I get a call from my mom.

"Hello," I say, picking up the phone.

"Hey Tris," my mom says. "How are you?"

I sprawl out on my grey comforter. "I'm fine. What's up?"

"Well, it turns out that we might have to spend the night, so do you think that you could bring some pajamas and stuff for me and Grayson?"

"Of course mom," I say. "I'll come over as soon as I can, okay?"

"Thank you so much hon, you're a life saver. I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah mom. I love you."

"You too."

"Tell Grayson I love him."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye." I hang on the phone and sigh, and stand up. I pull on a pair of mismatched socks and a pair of black converse, then grab a canvas bag and walk over to Grayson's room. Then I grab his dinosaur pajamas, his stuffed bunny named Bun Bun, and some toiletries like a toothbrush and toothpaste. I put that in the bag, grab an outfit for tomorrow, and do the same for my mom.

My keys are in my hand by the time I get to the door, and soon I'm on my way. It takes a mere thirty minutes to get there, and I walk into the hospital. Mom is waiting in the lobby.

"Grayson is just getting out of a test," she says, taking the bag from my hands, and we start to walk towards the elevator. "And where were you this morning?"

I sigh. "Caleb called you."

"Yes. Where."

"I went to church."

"Oh, cool."

"Yup," I say, as we exit the elevator and walk down the hall. My mom opens the door for me, and I see Grayson sitting on a hospital bed in a hospital gown, looking quite thoroughly peaked.

"Hey bud," I say, sitting on his bed. "How are you?"

"I'm sorta okay," he replies, grimacing." I had to get a lot of shots."

"Aw I'm sorry bud," I say as I take Bun Bun out of the bag and hand it to him.

"Yay!" Grayson says, bouncing slightly on the bed as he takes the stuffed toy. "Thanks Trissy."

My mom walks over. "Honey, I think you should take a little nap."

"Okay mommy," Grayson says. "Trissy, will you take a nap with me?"

"Yeah Grayson." I lay down next to him and we spend the afternoon there.

**I'm really sorry for the lack of content in this chapter. I'll try to make it more interesting as time goes on. **

**On a completely unrelated note, please please please look at my other fanfictions! I've written Percy Jackson, Hunger Games, and Harry Potter. Check out my Dramione fanfiction and please review on it. If you are the first FANFICTION USER to review I will use a plot idea in any of my Fanfictions that you choose! I'll PM you! In fact, first person to review and submit an idea I will put it in this, or write a one-shot about it. Heck, if anyone comes up with a good enough idea (so that I can write a 1000 word one-shot) I'll write a one-shot. **

**With that, REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Tobias POV**

Tris and I sit on the couch, watching Supernatural. It's about midnight, and Tris refuses to go to sleep. She has started to become something of an insomniac, staying up until all hours of the night, sometimes pulling all-nighters, claiming she can't sleep. I personally think that she is afraid to sleep, afraid of some kind of demon that comes in the night, and that she's fighting a mental battle that I can do nothing to help with.

She's snuggled up to my chest, eyes shiny as she watches the action on screen. I like Supernatural, but she's a bit obsessed (after we finished Sherlock she turned to this show for solace), and I like watching her more than the show.

Tris gasps a little, excited by the action that is happening on screen, and I slip my arms tighter around her. She glances up at me, smiles, and looks back at the screen. I do too. Sam and Dean are playing rock paper scissors to figure out who gets to stay at the beautiful girl's house, and Sam wins, obviously winning the pretty girl's affections. The rest of the episode passes quickly; when it does end, I look down to see Tris with tears streaming down her face.

"Tris," I say, turning the TV off as she buries her face in my chest. "What's really wrong?"

"It's just sad," she says from my chest.

I shake my head. "That's not what it is. Tris, you're exhausted. Let's go to bed."

In her delirious state, she agrees, and I end up having to carry her up the stairs; she's dead on her feet. I nudge open the door to her room, and ease her onto her bed. As I'm about to leave, a small, cold, hand wraps around my forearm like a vice.

"Stay," she commands.

"Tris, I-"

"Please, just stay. Maybe I'll be able to sleep."

I sigh and nod my assent, slipping in next to her, relaxing into the mattress, but a feeling of paranoia fills me. It's not like we're doing anything, but her brother would probably kill me. I shiver at the thought.

Tris curls up, her back to my chest, and I wrap my arms around her. I hear her breathing evening out quite early, which surprises me. It takes me about an hour to fall asleep; thoughts keep bouncing around in my head, but I eventually fall asleep.

…

The next morning, I wake up to sunlight streaming through the windows. I'm startled for a moment, forgetting where I am, but when I see Tris beside me I remember.

She is still asleep, chest rising and falling with each breath, and I slide out of bed, sure to not jostle her. I pad across the room, and have just exited the room when a force slams me into the wall. Caleb's angry face stares at me, his fingers twisting in the collar of my shirt.

"Why were you in there?" he asks, voice cold and dangerous.

"Um, she asked me to stay with her," I say. Caleb's grip tightens. "We, we weren't doing anything, it just helped her sleep."

His grip loosens, and he lets go of me and steps back. "I believe you. But remember, if you hurt her I will do everything I can to destroy you."

Caleb turns and leaves.

"So would I."

…

"Tris, Uriah, Will, Tobias, and Zeke, please stay after class," Tori says as our class is packing up to leave. I send a worried look to Zeke, and sling my bag over my shoulder, walking with Tris over to Tori's desk, the rest of the class filing out.

"Yes?" Tris asks, weaving her fingers in between mine.

"Are we in trouble?" Uriah asks, throwing caution into the wind.

Tori smiles and shakes her head. "No. I actually have a proposition for you. See, for the middle school's winter dance, they want a live band and asked me to find one. Individually, you each have incredible talent, so I'm asking if you would be willing to perform together."

I look around at the others, whom are all nodding their approval. "We'll do it," Zeke says.

"What night?" Will asks.

"The eighteenth. Is that okay?"

We all answer with yesses, and scurry out of our classroom to get to the next class.

After gym, while in the locker room, I receive a few texts.

_To: Zeke Pedrad, Will Bernstein, Tris Prior, Tobias Eaton._

_From: Uriah Pedrad_

_Hey guys, its Uriah__J__. I know you're probably peeing your pants right now because you're actually getting texts, but I was wondering if at five tonight we could meet and get started on practicing. Tori gave me the list of songs. _

_To: Uriah Pedrad, Zeke Pedrad, Will Bernstein, Tobias Eaton._

_From Tris Prior_

_Yeah, it's more like I'm peeing my pants of fear that you know my number. But yes, tonight should be good. Y'all can come over to my house and we can practice. _

_To: Uriah Pedrad, Will Bernstein, Tris Prior, Tobias Eaton. _

_From: Zeke Pedrad_

_Yeah, it's cool with me. Thanks Tris. And Uri, no one here pees their pants but you. _

_To: Uriah Pedrad, Zeke Pedrad, Tris Prior, Tobias Eaton. _

_From: Will Bernstein_

_I'll be there. See you soon. _

I smile and write back as I make my way out of the locker room.

_To: Uriah Pedrad, Zeke Pedrad, Will Bernstein, Tris Prior._

_From: Tobias Eaton_

_Yeah Uriah go ahead and invite yourself over. ;) It's not like I have a choice, so see you there. _

I spot Tris leaning against the wall by the gym, and I go over and give her a hug.

"Wow, those five minutes you were away from me must have been torture," she says sarcastically.

"It was," I say, linking our fingers. "Let's head home."

We walk through the parking lot, and she gets in the driver's seat. We're there in no time, and Tris shoots to her room and me to mine. I plop my bag on the bed.

"No homework today," I murmur, and walk over to the closet, turning on the light. Inside, are many paintings. I have art when Tris takes Psychology, and she knows it, but she doesn't know about these. I've never shown her any of them.

In the middle of the room is my pet project. It is a painting I have to do for art. The project is paint a defining moment in your life, and I decided to paint how I felt the day I left Marcus.

The left side of the canvas is dark, the small house all navy blues and blacks, and an oppressing shadow hovers over it. The sky is dark, no stars. But, as you look, it starts to get lighter, the sun rising into a pink, blue, and orange sunrise; reflecting on the clouds. In the middle, there is a silhouette of me, suitcase in hand, back turned to the small house. The place to where I'm heading is a new house, a little bigger, painted in warm browns, light flooding out of the windows. On the porch stand three silhouettes, their arms open, welcoming.

I am so proud of it, and I'm going to show it to Tris, maybe with my other paintings. Sometimes I cannot express the gratefulness to them, not with words, and painting is the easiest way for me to do it. The painting is still drying, so I do not touch it, instead going over to a painting I have yet to complete of Tris. It's a portrait of her, and everything but her eyes and the background are finished. I lose myself in the calmness of painting until five o' clock, when the doorbell snaps me out of my stupor.

**I'm sorry how long this took. Summer was busy, and I started school again. If you haven't, check out my new fanfic, Saturated Sunrise. I really like it. **

**If you know what episode of Supernatural that was, and can name it in the reviews, you earn my eternal respect. **

**If you review this chapter, I will send you a full cuddle session with Tobias Eaton! If you don't you get a cuddle session with Marcus. So review! Thanks lovelies! **


End file.
